Absence
by Blind Fath
Summary: Sora asks Tai to make love to her but tai says no and yet he still loves her. But why did he say no? read and find out. TAIORA SONGFIC!


Okay dudes! This is a songfic to India Aries' "ready for love."  
  
Oh and I do not own digimon or this song k? I'm only doing this cause others authors do it and I figured it was necessary!  
  
"Okay guys we'll see you later! And kari you better be home before 9!" Tai said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I'm Sora Takenuchi. My boyfriend is tai. We had started dating about a year ago. He's the one and only for me! I turned my head to look at him. He was waving to people as we were walking down the streets to my house. Unlike me, he had a self-esteem and he was VERY social. I wasn't….i didn't feel secure with myself until I felt that I was perfect, that I was beautiful. But anyways, I needed to ask Tai something, I need him to agree, I just…needed him…  
  
at sora's house  
  
"Tai don't leave," I said as I grabbed his arm and he looked me in the eye. "Why? You wanna have some fun?' asked tai as he smiled and carried me to my bedroom.  
  
We had a heated makeout session and then I pulled my lips off of his. I need his to answer my question. "Tai could I ask you a question?", asked sora as he fiddled with her fingers. "Sure, anything," tai said I looked up at him. "I want...for...y-you, to make …l-l-love to me," sora said as she squinted her eyes ready for the rejection. "Sora look at me," tai asked as I did what he told me too. He just stared into my eyes trying to find something.  
  
I am ready for love  
  
Why are you hiding from me  
  
I'd quickly give my freedom  
  
To be held in your captivity  
  
  
  
"our not ready…not yet sora…." Tai said as he got off my bed and walked downstairs to my front door. "Tai no please wait!," I yelled as I went after him. "Tai seriously I'm ready! Please why can't you understand! You know I love you!," I yelled as tears were brimming from my eyes. "Sora until you find yourself, my love is useless to you…," he said before kissing my cheek and walking away. What did he mean!?!? I know who I am I l- lo----don't love myself yet, I thought as I walked back upstairs and sat on my bed. I looked around and I saw a picture of tai and me. He was right. I don't know who I am and I can't have his love, until I love myself…but he made em complete and I didn't need to find myself as long as I had him…I love him but sometimes I feel like he isn't ready for me…?  
  
  
  
I am ready for love  
  
All of the joy and the pain  
  
And all the time that it takes  
  
Just to stay in your good grace  
  
Lately I've been thinking  
  
Maybe you're not ready for me  
  
1.1 Maybe you think I need to learn maturity  
  
  
  
No! tai is ready for! I mean although he may not be mature he still faced many demons n the past and kept his friends alive and safe throughout out adventures. I got up and looked into the mirror. I saw a girl, who vast void of sorrow filled her. But then again…she was happy…but not today…  
  
  
  
They say watch what you ask for  
  
Cause you might receive  
  
But if you ask me tomorrow  
  
I'll say the same thing  
  
"Tai," I whispered to myself. I was longing for him but what was I to do? It really wasn't that easy trying to love yourself…or atleast for me… I looked beneath the mirror and on a stand found a picture of the digidestined all together. Sora smiled and recalled the memories. Then it clicked. People did care about her. She had friends that had risked their lives for her, she had a boyfriend who would kill himself a 1000 times just to see her smile…she wasn't hated, she was loved. Loved by people she loved. Sora smiled and ran down the stairs and out the door.  
  
  
  
I am ready for love  
  
Would you please lend me your ear?  
  
I promise I won't complain  
  
I just need you to acknowledge I am here  
  
I felt so guilty! All this time I felt like I didn't need myself. Like I didn't need the real sora…but I did! That's who tai was in love with, that's who her friends cared about..that's who she was! Sora smiled as she quickened her pace and thought about all the things that tai does for her. He truly spoils her. "He's perfect I whispered…he's everything.." I said as I looked up at the apartment building where tai lived.  
  
  
  
If you give me half a chance  
  
I'll prove this to you  
  
I will be patience, kind, faithful and true  
  
To a man who loves music  
  
A man who loves art  
  
Respect's the spirit world  
  
And thinks with his heart  
  
As I rung the doorbell, Tai walked out wearing only pajama's and he looked shocked to see me in the cold. "Sora what are you doing out here!?!," he yelled as he pulled me in. "Have you lost your sanity????.," he asked as he began to rub my shoulders then pulled me in a hug. "I found meself…," I whispered into his ear as he pulled me face to face to look at me once again in my eyes.  
  
  
  
I am ready for love  
  
If you'll take me in your hands  
  
I will learn what you teach  
  
And do the best that I can  
  
I am ready for love  
  
Here with a offering of  
  
My voice  
  
My Eyes  
  
My soul  
  
My mind  
  
Tell me what is enough  
  
To prove I am ready for love  
  
  
  
He smiled as he pulled me close to him as our bodies touched. "I knew you could do it…you can do anything cause your special," he whispered as he carried me upstairs.  
  
As we made our way upstairs I had finally gotten what I wanted. But I learned new things about myself...like how to love myself…and that's something I will never forget…never…  
  
  
  
I am ready 


End file.
